


Arms Of A Red-Headed Reporter, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ dreams of a certain red headed reporter.





	Arms Of A Red-Headed Reporter, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

The Arms of a Red Headed Reporter  
By: Dana K. Anderson

In her dream it always started out with her in the middle of a large desert.  
She began to run, she heard him and the closer she came to him the farther  
away his voice became.  
She woke up, she always did at this part. This time she woke up with her  
head on a stack of files. She looked at her watch, the digits at first were a  
blur but with a few blinks she was able to read 2:55 am.  
"I should have left a while back," she thought to herself. She said  
goodnight to Gail, her gold fish and headed out towards the parking lot. As  
she passed by Josh's office she decided to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep  
as well. Her assumption proved correct when she opened the door to reveal a  
dark curly mass of hair and the mumbling of how he wanted to see Minnie  
Mouse.  
"Josh, the building's on fire," she said and almost laughed at how fast  
his head had come up.  
"Huh?" he asked.  
"Come on Josh," she said as she moved out of the doorway so he could drag  
himself through it.  
"What time is it?" he asked.  
"About three," she told him as they headed down the hallway.  
She stopped at the press room to grab her coat that she had left earlier  
that day. When she stepped out to her podium she realized she wasn't alone.  
In the front seat sat a red headed reporter in suspenders snoring quietly  
with a bag of gum drops by his feet. She walked over to wake him up but she  
couldn't. He looked peaceful, too peaceful.  
She turned the lights out and walked out the door. In the darkness a red  
headed figure smiled and opened his eyes in time to see his beloved close the  
door.  
When she reached home that night and climbed under her covers the dream  
returned but this time she wound up in the arms of a red headed reporter.

  

The End

  

     

  


End file.
